Because I Love You With All My Heart
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Voldemort Se acabó... Las cosas comienzan a ponerse mejor cuando terminan Hogwarts... Harry y Ginny salen... Ron y Hermione, bueno, son buenos amigos... Y Draco... No sabe lo que quiere... Secuela asegurada
1. Finales en Hogwarts

_**Capítulo 1: "Finales en Hogwarts"**_

Harry y Ron se encontraban en la enfermería, y Ginny estaba al lado de la cama de Harry. Ellos eran novios hace más de dos años. Los tres estaban festejando sus últimos momentos juntos en Hogwarts.

-No puedo creer que esto haya terminado- Dijo Harry feliz.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Ron.

-Me refiero a que, el gran señor de las tinieblas, al fin fue derrotado. Nunca mas nos molestara.

-Yo no esperaba que ustedes lo mataran- Dijo Ginny- Y menos tu Ron.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Dijo Ron molesto.

-Yo no puedo creer- Continuo Harry cortando la pelea- Que sea nuestro último día en Hogwarts.

-Habla por ti, Harry- Dijo Ginny molesta- a mi me falta un año todavia- Harry para arreglar lo dicho la beso hasta que...

-¡Hey!... Yo quiero amor también- Se molestó Ron.

En ese momento, Hermione y Draco, entraron esbeltos. Ellos habían sido novios desde hace un año.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Hermione que estaba abrazada a Draco.

-Hola- Respondió Ron de mala gana.

Se quedaron hablando hasta tarde, y fue cuando Draco se fue a la sala común de Slythering. Hermione se ubicó en una cama al lado de la de Ron, y Ginny en una que había al lado de Harry.

Al despertar a la mañana, Madam Pomfrey les aviso que debían preparar sus cosas para salir en una hora.

Una vez en los dormitorios de chicas, Hermione y Ginny eran las únicas que estaban allí.

-¿En que piensas Hermione?- Le pregunto Ginny al notar que su amiga estaba sentada en su cama, cuando debía estar preparándose para el viaje.

-¿Eh?... ¿Yo?... Nada, ¿Por que preguntas?- Tartamudeó.

-Por que estas en otra.

-No es cierto- Negó con la cabeza.

-Es por Ron... ¿No?

-Claro que... ¡¡¡NO!!!- Se interrumpió- ¿Que cosas dices Ginny?

-Es que se nota en tu mirada.

-Es que es tan lindo- Suspiro- ¡¡¡NO!!!... Basta Ginny.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, a ti te gusta.

-Yo amo a Draco- Se detuvo.

-Seguro.

-Bueno, preparemos las valijas.

-Si, cámbiame de tema.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de los chicos, Harry y Ron hablaban mientras preparaban sus cosas.

-Lo disfrutaste, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Harry.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunto incrédulo.

-A la compañía de Hermione- Ron se sonrojo- Lo sabia.

-Claro que si... Tu ya lo sabes- Dijo bajando la cabeza- Pero nunca pasara nada.

-¿Quien sabe?- Dijo Harry alentándolo.

-Draco la tiene bien cuidada, no creo que valla a arruinar su relación.

-Puede que tengas razón.

**quiero aclarar que esta historia**

**la escribi yo (como todas las demas P)**

**pero varias de estas ideas me las**

**dio mi amiga!!... Y es perteneciente**

**a ambas adictísimas a todo lo relacionado**

**con Harry Potter! )**

**Disfruten... Ahora que termine de pasar**

**toda la primera parte... se viene**

**la segunda,**

**que en mi opinion, es la mejor!! )**


	2. En el Expreso de Hogwarts

_**Capítulo 2: "El Expreso de Hogwarts"**_

Al fin en el expreso de Hogwarts, Harry y Ginny se sentaron juntos, y en frente, Hermione miraba melancólicamente por la ventana, Y Ron, a su lado, miraba para todos lados sin saber que hacer en realidad.

-Hola a todos, ¿Puedo acompañarlos por unos segundos?- Pregunto Draco que acababa de abrir la puerta del compartimiento.

-Seguro- Le afirmo Harry. Draco se sentó en medio de Hermione y Ron.

-Les tengo noticias- Dijo este emocionado.

-¿Noticias, que tipo de noticias?- Pregunto Ginny intrigada.

-Lo siento Ginny... no tengo nada para ti- Se encogió de hombros- Le pedí a mi padre un favor que me debía.

-¿Y?- Pregunto Ron sin interés alguno.

-Les... ¡Bah!... Nos consiguió trabajo en el ministerio.

-¿Que?- Se sorprendió Hermione.

-Si, le dije que era para Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson.

-Pero- interrumpió Harry- ¿Que pasará cuando se entere de la verdad?

-Cuando lo haga será demasiado tarde, ya estaremos trabajando y no podrá impedirlo... El ya no se relaciona con el ministerio... A decir verdad ni se aparece por allí, ni por ningún lado... Luego de la muerte de Voldemort su reputación a decaído... Y como lo andan buscando... Bueno, no anda por allí- Dijo contento- Se lo tenia bien merecido... se que es mi padre, pero no justifica lo que hizo...

-Pero, ¿como lo obtuvo entonces?- pregunto Ginny aun intrigada.

-Bueno, veras, era una sorpresa que tenia para ustedes... Desde meces antes de lo de Voldemort, casi a principios de año que le pido estos puestos... Al principio no se veía muy posible, pero luego, simplemente los consiguió... Hay cuatro bacantes para el mes que viene, y mi padre ya ha logrado que nos contraten, no me pregunten como por que no tengo idea- Se encogió de hombros.

-Genial- Le dijo Hermione emocionada- tan genial como tu- Le dijo muy dulcemente.

-No, como tu- Le respondió.

-No, como tu- Harry y Ginny se miraron confundidos.

-No, como tu- Le repitió Draco. Ron, alterado, se levanto del asiento y salio del compartimiento. Hermione y Draco se miraron extrañados.

-Iré a ver que le pasa- Dijo Hermione levantándose y siguiendo los pasos de Ron. Lo vio entrar en el compartimiento de al lado y entro ella también. Allí estaban Seumas, Dean y Neville, Ron se estaba sentando al lado de Dean.

-¿Que pasa Ron?

-Nada- Dijo este ofendido- solo quiero compartir con mis amigos.

-¿Puedo hablar unos minutos contigo?... A solas?

-No quiero tener problemas con tu novio

-No los tendrás

-¿Ahora?

-Si- Dijo cortante.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione y Ron salieron del compartimiento y se fueron a los vagones en los cuales se transportaban las valijas.

-¿Que ocurre Ron?- Pregunto Hermione parándose en medio del vagón vació.

-¿Que ocurre con que?

-Con nosotros- Ron se extraño.

-¿Con nosotros?

-Deja de responderme con otra pregunta- Se enfado Hermione.

-Es que no te entiendo

-¿Por que estas tan distanciado de mi?

-¿Que tan cerca me quieres?

-¡¡Ron!!... te hablo en serio- se quejo- ¿Por que ya no somos tan amigos como antes?

-Yo sigo igual

-No es verdad

-Es solo que...

-Es solo que ¿Que? Ron...

-Es que ahora todo cambio...

-¿Que cambio?

-Es que ahora no somos solo tu, Harry y yo... O solo Harry, Ginny, tu y yo... Ahora también esta Draco

-¿Es por el?, ¿Que tienes en su contra?

-Nada- se apresuro a decir- es solo que ahora somos cinco, y hay uno que sobra... Y lamento ser yo- Dijo apenado. Hermione se acerco a el.

-Cuando se quiere a alguien, nadie sobra- Le susurro al oído- Y yo te quiero Ron... Eres mi amigo- Ron se paralizo... ¿por que solo lo quería como amigo?...

-Yo también te quiero Hermione, pero compréndeme- Le dijo acariciando su pelo castaño y sedoso.

-¿Que debo comprender?...

-Que...Que... ¿Sabes que?... No importa- dijo soltándole el pelo y alejándose.

-No Ron- Y lo tomo del brazo- ¿Que es lo que debo comprender?- Le dijo cuando Ron se dio vuelta y atrayéndolo a la cercanía de antes...


	3. Solo una buena amistad

_**Capítulo 3: "Solo una buena amistad"**_

-No quiero decir esto Hermione- confeso Ron que estaba algo nervioso por tal cercanía.

-Por favor... necesito que me lo digas

-Es que... Debes comprender que... que... que intento no pensarlo, pero a veces... a veces me gustaría tomar el lugar de Draco- Hermione no entendió, así que frunció su entrecejo- Me refiero a ser yo el que este a tu lado y no el...- Dijo y le tomo la mano.

-¡OH!- Hermione no se esperaba aquello, sabia que Ron siempre le había echado el ojo, pero era tan orgulloso y tímido que nunca se había atrevido a decirle todos los sentimientos que ella le provocaba- Pero Ron, yo... yo ya te lo he explicado. Yo lo amo... al principio fue algo raro, pero ahora...

-Ya se que lo amas, por eso necesito que comprendas esto. Yo también te amo...-Hermione lo miro apenada- Pero no me malinterpretes- Negó con la cabeza- no pretendo que pase nada, es solo que no podré estar presente cada vez que ustedes dos se demuestren lo mucho que se aman... Eso me duele... por eso es que a veces te ataco a ti o a el... o incluso me ofendo... Hermione yo me tomo esto muy personalmente, aun que no debería...

Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente, y se quedaron así durante diez minutos que parecieron eternos. Luego se separo de el.

-Ron, de verdad estoy feliz de haber aclarado todo esto. Lamento que esto te este pasando pero... yo nunca me alejare de ti, y disculpa si eso es lo que quieres hacer, pero yo te quiero demasiado, y no te voy a dejar ir- Volvió a abrazarlo.

-No pretendo alejarme, siempre estaré aquí para ti, Herm... Solo pretendo olvidar y dejar de lado algunos sentimientos.

-Bueno, si te sirve de algo... A mi también me gustarías en este momento, en realidad, voy a confesarte, eres muy lindo y atractivo, pero cuando paso lo de Draco...- Hermione se callo- Todos los años antes de eso, siempre te vi como el chico ideal para mi... De verdad me pregunto como es que termine con Draco, ya que no se parecen en nada...- Ron le sonrió. Hubo una pequeña pausa- Bueno- Dijo Hermione continuando- Ahora no tengo tanta carga de conciencia.

A Ron le había encantado esa declaración. Sintió unas ganas desesperadas por besarla, pero creyó que fue mejor abstenerse.


	4. Hermione & Draco: La Historia De Un Gran

_**Capítulo 4: Hermione & Draco: La Historia De Un Gran Amor**_

**...FLASH BACK...**

Luego del homicidio de Dumbledore, Draco se sentía realmente destruido, ¿como había sido capaz de algo así?...

Draco despertó de golpe y agitado, eran más de las diez de la mañana. Se vistió y bajo al gran salón.

Ya que no quería hablar con nadie luego de lo sucedido se sentó lejos de aquellos que decían ser "sus amigos" y de todos con los que solía tratar.

Con la mirada perdida en su plato, comenzó a pensar, pero no razonaba todo lo ocurrido. Pero luego se olvido de todo, ya que topo su mirada con la única chica que solía evitar más que a nadie y a la cual solía criticar por su tipo de sangre.

En verdad nunca la había despreciado, no desde que noto lo hermosa que era, pero además de eso, algo le atraía, había algo en sus ojos, algo que hacia que Draco se sintiera raro, y eso no le gustaba, en cierta forma, por eso tapaba sus sentimientos a través de insultos. El problema era que si se relacionaba de alguna forma con ella, en la casa de Slythering, no dejarían de molestarlo, y eso era lo que mas odiaba de su casa y e sus estúpidos amigos.

Draco había estado, todas las semanas anteriores al accidente que se llevo a cabo en el despacho del director, tan vivaras y creído como siempre, pero ahora... ahora ya no era lo mismo, no era lo mismo, en ningún aspecto.

Luego de un mes de que el director murió, Draco no hablaba con nadie, salvo consigo mismo y con algunos de los de Gryffindors intercambiando insultos, pero eso ya no le agradaba tanto, por que el sabia que todos ellos tenían razón en todo lo que decían.

Un día como tantos otros, de pura depresión y soledad, Draco fue al lago para pensar, casi siempre iba un rato en las noches, ya que no dormía por todas las escenas que se le presentaban en la cabeza, y le hacia recordar lo ocurrido. Claro que estaba solo, ninguno de sus amigos comprendía nada... Nadie lo entendía, nunca lo habían comprendido... Nadie le había prestado atención en su vida... Pero ¿por que molestarse en cambiar algo ahora?... No tenia sentido...

Se sentó frente al lago y comenzó a pensar... unas pequeñas lagrimas se escabulleron de sus grises y brillosos ojos... Pero fue en ese momento y en ese lugar que consiguió mucho más de lo que había esperado.

Hermione, por otra parte, se encontraba en su dormitorio meditando...

"¿Como es posible que este tan caído?... ¿Con tan baja autoestima?... supuestamente tendría que estar en su casa alardeando el hecho de que era casi mortífago... sin embargo, se la pasa todo el día solo, pensativo... Necesito saber, necesito entenderlo... Me da mucha pena, ¿y si solo fue un error y el no tuvo nada que ver?...".

Hermione se levanto de la cama y se asomo por la ventana... Allí lo vio, solo, como siempre, en estos últimos días...

Una voz en su interior le decía que era en vano preocuparse, por alguien que nunca se preocupo por nadie mas que no fuera el mismo... Pero luego, otra voz que se hizo notar más aun, le hizo entender, que era mucha soledad para una sola persona. y sin dudar mas, tomo una pequeña campera de jean se la coloco y fue camino al lago.

Una vez allí...

-Hola Malfoy- Dijo insegura mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Granger?... ¿Que demonios haces aquí?... ¿Acaso te debo algo?

-No, claro que no, que me podrías deber tu a mi?... Es solo que... yo quería acompañarte un rato, te vi tan solo que...

-Que ¿Que?... ¿Pensaste que podías acompañarme?...

-Es solo que me pregunte... ¿Por que un chico tan "popular en su casa" esta tan solo?

-¿Y a ti que te interesa?... ¿Acaso te pregunto yo por que estas acompañada de Potter y su lacallo?... No...

-Solo trato de ayudarte

-¿Pues sabes que?... No necesito tu ayuda, sangre sucia- Hermione se sintió dolida y los ojos se le humedecieron.

-¿Sabes que?... Por mi puedes morirte... nunca cambiaras...- Dijo levantándose.

-No Granger, aguarda- Hermione se detuvo sorprendida y se dio media vuelta para verlo- Tienes razón, disculpa, es solo que... entiéndeme, es algo raro para mi- Hermione se sentó cautelosamente.

-solo me dio pena verte tan solo, no vengo pretendiendo nada...

-Te lo agradezco, pero hay cosas que debo aclarar solo, es mas sencillo... No, espera, no te vallas... Hay algo que decir... Solo quería que supieras que estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo sucedido... Y quiero que sepas también, que nunca te desprecie de verdad, era solo el miedo a ser rechazado en mi casa, lo que me impulsaba a tratarlos mal, a todos...

-¿Es una disculpa?

-Si... mas que eso... es un pedido de tregua permanente...

-Mmm... ¿Y como se que no me mientes?

-No lo se... Solo estoy siendo sincero...

-De acuerdo... ¿Que quieres?... ¿Que calme los rumores en Gryffindor?

-No, ya se callaran solos, solo pido... No mas peleas...

-Bueno... Creo que ya debería volver...

-De acuerdo... Aguarda...

-¿Si?

-Podemos volver a hablar luego, quizás mañana a la misma hora, aquí...

-Seguro

Draco y Hermione se veían todos los días en el lago. Hablaban de cosas muy interesantes, se reían, incluso, a veces, no hablaban, solo se hacían mutua compañía. Aquel día, así fue...

-¿Hermione?- Pregunto por fin. Ya se llamaban por los nombres.

-¿Si Draco?

-Solo quería que supieras que este es un gran cambio el cual no pensaba experimentar jamás, pero creo que me sienta bien- Ambos sonrieron- Todos estos días la pase muy bien. Todo el día, lo único que hago, es esperar este momento... Y... Bueno, quería compartir esto contigo, ya que eres la única persona con la que hablo y que me siento cómodo al hacerlo... Solo quería que supieras que me agrada que por fin nos entendamos ¿sabes?... Es que me pareces una chica muy interesante- Se sonrojo- Y muy atractiva... Bueno, dejare de dar vueltas... Hermione, yo te quiero, pero como algo mas que solo una amiga.

-¿En serio?

-Si, lo siento, fue algo raro, pero...- La miro fijo. No aguanto más y la beso apasionadamente. Hermione no podía creer lo que hacia, pero de verdad se sentía bien. Tenía unos labios tan suaves y dulces. Parecían prohibidos, pero no le importo, ella lo siguió besando.

Hacia una semana que Hermione y Draco eran novios cuando a Hermione se le presento un problema; Sus amigos... ¿Entenderían lo que ella sentía por el?... ¿Como reaccionarían al enterarse?

Se encamino a la sala común donde Harry y Ginny estaban acurrucados y besándose dulcemente. Ron, por su parte, estaba sentado en la mesa haciendo (o eso intentaba, ya que Harry y Ginny lo distraían) sus deberes.

-Hola Hermione- Lo saludo Ron contento de no estar solo ahí.

-Hola a todos... ¿Les puedo decir algo?... a todos...- Señalo mirando a Harry y Ginny. Estos se separaron.

-Seguro- Los cuatro se sentaron.

-Esto es complicado de decir... Yo, hace una semana, que estoy... Bueno, yo estoy saliendo con alguien... Con Draco, a decir verdad- Ron se paralizo. Harry y Ginny se miraron sorprendidos.

-Hermione, por su culpa Dumbledore esta muerto...

-No es verdad!- Sentenció Hermione- él me lo explico todo. El tenia la misión de matarlo para convertirse en mortífago, cosa que el no quería, pero su padre si, y cuando el se negó, Voldemort amenazo con matarlo a el y a su padre, a decir verdad, amenazo a toda su familia... ¿Que hubieran hecho ustedes?...

-¿Y tu le creíste?- Dijo Ron sin creer lo que escuchaba

-Claro que si, Ron, el no es mortífago, ni intento serlo... Él se alejo de todo eso antes...

-No creo que sea verdad- Argumentó el pelirrojo.

-Todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad

-Aguarda... ¿Estas pidiéndonos que aprobemos tu relación con el?- Preguntó Harry.

-Claro que no, no necesito su aprobación... Solo les pido una segunda oportunidad para el, que no lo traten mal.

-El empezó siempre, nosotros nunca le dijimos nada- Acusó nuevamente Ron.

-Lo se, pero ahora el cambio, lo único que pido es que no lo maltraten, por que si lo hacen también me estarán maltratando a mi.

-No puedes pedirnos eso, es decir...-Comenzó Ron

-No Ron, ella tiene razón, ella es nuestra amiga, debemos apoyarla en sus decisiones- Dijo Harry. Ron gruño, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

-Hablare con el- Hermione se dirigió también a la habitación de Ron. Al entrar...

-¿Que pasa Ron?- Le preguntó Hermione muy dulcemente

-No Hermione, ¿Que te pasa a ti?... ¿Como puedes estar con el?... Siempre te menosprecio...

-No me trates así, sé lo que hago.

-Lo dudo, ¿no ves que te necesita para hacer el papel de victima?

-¿por que te molesta tanto?... Soy yo la que esta con él, no tu.

-Es que...

He: No Ron... ¿Que es lo que pasa?, Siempre estas en mi contra...

-No estoy en tu contra...

-¿Acaso yo te dije algo cuando tú estabas con Lavender?

-No pero...

-¿Entonces por que me haces esto?

-Por que te amo...- Hermione lo miró atónita- No, no quise decir eso, es que... Te amo como amiga...- Ambos se relajaron ante la aclaración- Hermione tu eres mi amiga... No creo que sea el indicado para ti...

-Según tu, nadie lo es... ¿recuerdas a Krum?...

-Fue diferente, era mucho mayor que tu y además estaba peleando contra Harry...

-Siempre encuentras algo malo, si no es mayor, es mortífago, si no pelea contra Harry, es molesto... No vine aquí a pedirte que me dejes salir con Draco, vine a pedirte un favor de amigo. Y si no me quieres ayudar... Pues no lo hagas y ya...- Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No, aguarda... No te vallas, por favor- Hermione se dio vuelta- Tienes razón, lo siento, solo necesito tiempo para asimilar esto... Pero fue un pedido especial, tendré que adaptarme... Haré lo que pueda- Hermione lo abrazo.

-Gracias Ron...- Le susurro al oído.


	5. Una Gran Decisión

_**Capítulo 5: "Una Gran Decisión"**_

Harry estaba durmiendo en la incomoda cama, del antiguo cuarto de Duddley en la casa 4 de Privet Drive, cuando despertó bruscamente, un ruido proveniente de la sala, lo había despertado. Harry tomo su varita y bajo sigilosamente las escaleras.

En la sala, al lado de la chimenea, una figura de mediana estatura estaba levantándose del piso y sacudiéndose el cabello.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- Grito Harry.

-Shh!!... Despertaras a tus tíos... ¡soy yo!... Solo resbale- Dijo apenada.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Dijo bajando su varita.

-Vine a buscarte Harry.

-Pero... ¿Para que?

-Ron dijo que te mudas para casa...

-¿Que Ron que?, No Ginny, yo no...

-Harry ahora hay suficiente espacio, mis padres lo hubieran querido así, ¿no lo crees?... Fred y George están con sus familias, y luego de lo de mama y papa no quieren saber nada con esa casa, nos la dejaron a Ron y a mi...

Arthur y Molly habían sido atacados por mortífagos durante la navidad del quinto año de Harry, no solo los habían enviado a San Mungo durante un par de meses, si no también, luego, a su muerte.

-Ginny yo no quiero irrumpir así en su vida...

-Ya lo hiciste... me refiero a que gracias a ti estamos aquí. Ron insistió en que vengas, y a mi me agradaría mucho algo de compañía.

-Pero tu tendrás colegio en menos de un mes...

-¿Eso que importa?... Tú trabajaras con Ron por lo que escuche.

-Ginny yo...

-Harry de verdad necesitamos compañía.

-Pero no quiero molestar, me estaré mudando por siempre... no lo se, no puedo tomar una decisión tan importante así de rápido Ginny.

-¿Es que no me amas?

-Claro que te amo, tú lo sabes...

-¿Y no lo quieres a Ron?

-Si, el es mi mejor amigo desde que empecé Hogwarts... Siempre me comprendió...

-¿Entonces, que es lo que hay que pensar?

-No lo se Ginny...

-Pero- dijo tomándole dulcemente la mano- Ron y yo necesitamos compañía, a lo mejor...

-Ginny, necesito tiempo...

-En especial, Ron te necesita... por el problema "Hermione"... ¿Sabes?, últimamente se encierra todo el día en su cuarto, ni siquiera se si esta vivo o no, hasta que a la noche, baja a la cocina y me pregunta que hay de cenar.

-No lo se, podría ir unos días pero...- Ginny no lo dejo terminar, ya que se le acerco y lo beso.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Que haces deambulando por mi casa?- Chillo Vernon que al escuchar ruidos bajo las escaleras. Harry se paro y se puso en frente de el.

-Yo no deambulo...

-¿Y que es eso?- Dijo señalando a Ginny- Esto no es un hotel, es una casa decente y no te voy a permitir que traigas a cualquier mujerzuela que...

-No te atrevas a llamarla así!- Grito Harry que había levantado nuevamente su varita que segundos antes esta en su bolsillo.

-Mientras vivas en mi casa, no voy a tolerar estos escándalos...

-Pues ¿sabes que?... ya no vivo acá, nunca mas volveré a pisar esta mugrosa casa, y nunca mas los volveré a ver a ustedes...

Dicho esto tomo a Ginny de su muñeca y la llevo a su cuarto. Una vez allí, cerro la puerta y Ginny se detuvo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Que?- le pregunto incrédulo.

-Nada es solo que... ¿Eso se significa que vendrás a casa?- Pregunto emocionada. Harry afirmo con la cabeza, y Ginny lo abrazo y lo beso apasionadamente. Harry, que estaba parado al borde de la cama, cuando Ginny se abalanzo sobre el, cayo a la cama con su novia encima. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importo en lo más mínimo ya que se siguieron besando.

Harry se detuvo rápidamente e intento pararse.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Ginny desconcertada.

-Quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes...

Guardo todas sus cosas y las encanto para que se muevan solas mientras tomaba de la mano a Ginny. Bajaron las escaleras y divisaron a Vernon que estaba al pie de esta.

-¡Si cruzas esa puerta nunca volverás!- Chillo este.

-Mejor, hazte a un lado- Dicho esto tomo sus valijas y la mano de Ginny y salio de la casa- Ah!... me olvidaba, ¡Tu casa apesta!- Dijo y cerro con un portazo.


	6. La Desgracia De Ron

_**Capítulo 6: "La Desgracia De Ron"**_

Luego de tres largas horas de viaje, la pareja al fin llego a la madriguera, la humilde casa de Ron. Al entrar en ella, Harry se sintió extraño, jamás había estado allí sin la presencia de los padres de Ginny.

Viéndola tan vacía, su casa no era tan chica como parecía, tenía una gran cocina con una mesa larga en medio de ella, y una escalera la cual se dirigía a un pasillo. Este se comunicaba con un baño y seis habitaciones diferentes, anteriormente pertenecientes a: Los padres de Ron- Los gemelos- Ginny- Ron- Percy- y la ultima la compartían, mucho tiempo atrás, Bill y Charlie, ya que ambos se llevaban muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

G: ¡Ven!, te mostrare tu cuarto. Mañana arreglaremos tus cosas.

Al subir las escaleras Ginny pasó a lo largo del pasillo hasta la habitación que se encontraba al final de este.

G: Esta es la mía, por si me necesitas- luego se dirigió a la que se encontraba al lado- Y esta, como me queda mas cerca a mi, será la tuya. Anteriormente era de Percy, pero bueno. Me ha costado arreglarla, tenía todas sus porquerías esparcidas por todos lados.

H: Creo que estará bien, pero... ¿Como sabías que vendría?

G: Yo te convencí ¿no?

Harry dejo sus cosas arriba de la cama y corrió a abrazar a su novia tiernamente.

G: ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

H: Nada solo, quería agradecerte por todo esto

G: No tienes por que...

H: Lo se, pero me gusta- La beso- Por cierto... ¿Donde esta Ron?

G: Ven- Salieron de la habitación y le señalo la ultima habitación del otro lado del pasillo- aquella... Hazme el favor de fijarte si aun vive... Yo tengo mucho sueño, iré a dormir... Adiós- Lo beso y se adentro en su cuarto.

Harry se dirigió al cuarto de Ron. Toco una vez... nadie contesto. Otra... Nada. Abrió la puerta. Ron voltio la mirada y lo vio. Se apresuro a guardar todos los papeles que se encontraban sobre su cama, en una caja roja, la cual metió debajo de su cama.

H: Hola Ron... ¿Que no duermes?

R: ¡Harry!... Al fin llegaste

H: ¿Que paso aquí?- En todo el cuarto había ropa y papeles tirados.

R: Ah!, eso... emm...

H: Tu hermana me contó que te encierras aquí todo el día.

R: ¿Y a ella que le importa?

H: Esta preocupada al igual que yo...

R: ¡No lo estén!... Nada me pasa...

H: ¿Es por ella verdad?

R: Claro que... ¡No!...

H: ¿Y entonces que son todas esa fotos del año pasado?- Señalo la caja roja.

R: Solo la extraño un poco... ¡¡PERO!!... ¿¿¡¡QUE DEMONIOS SE METEN USTEDES EN MI VIDA!!??

H: ¿Por que te pones así?... Solo trato de ayudarte...

R: Pues no te necesito

H: Que terco eres, ¿por que no lo admites de una vez?

R: ¡Déjame en paz!...

H: ¿Sabes que?... ¡Tienes razón, no me interesa!- Dicho esto salio dando un portazo. Bajo a la cocina a por algo caliente.

Una vez sentado en la mesa, se escucharon pasos de la escalera, Ginny estaba bajando.

G: ¿Que haces que no duermes?- Le pregunto mientras tomaba una silla a su lado.

H: ¿Vas a ponerme horario para dormir?... No vine para que me controlaras- contesto de mala gana.

G: ¡Oye!... Sea lo que sea que te haya sucedido yo no tengo la culpa- Dijo realmente enojada. Harry reflexiono.

H: Tienes razón, lo siento... Es que tu hermano me saca de mis casillas...

G: Así es mejor... Si, a todos, pero ya veras, mañana se solucionara.

H: Eso espero...- bostezo- Tengo algo de sueño, mejor me voy... Adiós- la beso.

G: Adiós.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó algo mareado, pero no le importo ya que vio a Ron parado al pie de su cama.

H: ¡Ron!... ¿Que haces aquí?- Se puso los anteojos.

R: Solo vine a disculparme, fui muy patético, lo se... Es solo que estoy algo deprimido últimamente. Tienes razón y lo admito, es por Hermione, Y si ya se lo dije una vez, ¿por que no admitirlo?

H: Ron, creo que deberías olvidarla de una vez, se que no es fácil pero, no hay opción.

R: Probablemente tengas razón...

Ambos se quedaron hablando un rato, hasta que bajaron (luego de cambiarse) a comer algo. Una vez abajo, el timbre sonó.

H: ¡Yo voy!...

R: ¿Que hora es?

H: Las once, ¿acaso esperas a alguien?...

R: No, ¿y tu?...

H: No.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

H: Hermione??- Ron se detuvo en seco.

He: ¿Harry?... ¿que haces aquí?

H: Yo me mude aquí, ayer...- Ron se acercaba al marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero al acercarse del todo, vio que ella no estaba sola, estaba abrazada a Draco. Su sonrisa se esfumo.

H: ¿Y tu, digo ustedes que hacen aquí?...

He: Vinimos a saludar... ¡Ron!- Se soltó de Draco y corrió al encuentro de su amigo abrazándolo.

R: Ho- Hola...- Ron se sorprendió pero no la detuvo- Que agradable sorpresa, pero... que ocurre...- Hermione se separo sonrojándose.

He: Eh... nada, solo te extrañaba...

H: ¿Adelante, quieren tomar algo?...

D: De acuerdo... gracias...

Una vez sentados los cuatro y con sus respectivas tazas de te, Draco comenzó a hablar.

D: Ya hemos ido al ministerio, comenzamos la semana entrante.

He: Si, será genial.

H: Pero... ¿Como haremos?

D: El lunes nos encontraremos allí, y como a Herms y a mi ya nos conocen los presentaremos- sonrió.

R: A que hora...

He: A las diez de la mañana.

Hermione, Draco y Ron se quedaron hablando. Pero Harry subió en busca de su novia, para contarle la buena nueva. Primero reviso en su cuarto, luego en el de Ron y así con todos, tras recorrer el último con la vista y no tener éxito, comenzó a alterarse...

H: Ginny!!... GINNY!!!!...

G: ¿Que?... ¡¿Que?!... ¿que ocurre?- Salio del baño con el pelo mojado.

H: ¿Donde estabas?

G: Bañándome... ¿que paso?

H: Solo te buscaba, es que...- La abrazo con fuerza.

G: ¿que ocurre?

H: Estoy feliz... ¿Recuerdas el trabajo que Draco nos consiguió?

G: Si, el del ministerio.

H: Empiezo el lunes...

G: Genial- Lo abrazo y luego lo beso.

Media hora más tarde, Harry y Ginny bajaron tomados de la mano y hacia la puerta. Ginny saludo al igual que Harry.

H: Bueno, nosotros nos iremos a comprar algunas cosas a lo muggle... quiero mostrarle lo divertido que puede llegar a ser- sonrió.

He: ¿que es lo divertido?... La mayoría de las veces que voy olvido la mitad de las cosas que debía comprar.

H: Nosotros improvisaremos algo- sonrió de nuevo.

Dos horas mas tarde, Harry y Ginny entraron en la casa con un par de bolsas en sus manos y riendo.

Ron se encontraba aun sentado en su mismo lugar mientras se daba pequeños pero dolorosos golpes en la cabeza contra la mesa. Hermione y Draco ya se habían ido.

H: ¿Que haces Ron?

R: Aquí, intentando redimir mis penas...- Levanto de pronto la cabeza mirando a las bolsas- Trajeron alcohol... ¿No hay algo de alcohol?... Quiero ahogar mis penas...

G: Ahógalas en la ducha, ya va siendo hora de que te bañes...

R: ¿Donde hay alcohol?

H: Nada de alcohol para ti... Cuéntame que paso.

R: ¿Por que me dejaste solo?...

H: Debía comprar esto...

R: Sabias que lo arruinaría todo...

H: Cuéntame que paso...

R: Paso que quede como un idiota, otra vez...

H: ¿por que?

R: Nada grave...solo que... ¡¡¿¿SE BESARON CADA DOS SEGUNDOS, PUEDES CREERLO??!!... ¡¡SE BESARON 30 VECES EN UNA HORA!!...

G: ¿Las contaste?- Se sorprendió.

R: Eso no importa... Yo le dije que me dolía y a ella no le importo.

H: ¿Que querías?... ¿Que se detuviera a preguntarte "Ron puedo besarlo"?... ¡Por favor!... Ya te lo dije, ¡¡olvídala!!...

R: Tienes razón...- Dijo parándose de golpe- Chau Hermione Granger, ahora me toca disfrutar a mi...- Y dicho esto subió disparado como una bala a su habitación.


	7. Reencuentros

_**Capítulo 7: "Reencuentros"**_

El lunes Ginny y Harry se encaminaron al expreso de Hogwarts. Una vez allí, ambos atravesaron la pared y se encontraron frente a la estación 9 3/4.

-¿Harry? ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Seumas?

-Si, vine a traer a mi hermana pequeña, ella esta en tercer año, ¿¿recuerdas el nuestro??

-Como olvidarlo, viejos tiempos...

-¿Tu que haces aquí?

-Vine a acompañar a Ginny...

-¡Ah!... Hola, no te había visto...

-Hola Seumas...

-Bueno, yo debo irme, luego nos vemos Harry...

-Adiós.

-Bueno, supongo que es aquí donde nos despedimos ¿verdad?- Dijo Ginny una vez que Seumas se fue y tomando las manos de Harry.

-Si aquí es... - Harry la abrazo fuertemente- No me extrañes mucho ¿De acuerdo?

-Eso será imposible...

-Y, ojo con los chicos de por ahí... yo ya no estaré ahí para cuidarte... Eres una chica muy bonita, no quiero que nadie se haga el listo contigo...

-No te preocupes- Lo beso- Y tu cuidado con las chicas que conozcas en el ministerio.

-Nadie tan hermosa como tú...

-Bien, debo irme- Aviso, al escuchar la sonora bocina del expreso.

-Voy a extrañarte... Nos vemos en navidad- La beso apasionadamente, y ella se despidió con un ademán mientras se alejaba en dirección al expreso.

Cuando el tren se marcho, Harry se encamino directo a la salida.

-¡Harry!

-Seumas...

-¡Ven!... Quiero mostrarte algo- sonrió.

-De acuerdo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que irme a trabajar, hoy es mi primer día...

-¿En serio?... ¿Y en que trabajas?- Le pregunto mientras se encaminaban al estacionamiento de la estación.

-El padre de Draco nos consiguió trabajo en el ministerio... ¿Y tu?

-Yo un poco de todo, de aquí para allá... ¡¡Aquí es!!- Dijo deteniéndose frente a un exuberante auto rojo pasión- te presento lo nuevo de lo nuevo en autos... Y es mío- sonrió.

-Guau... ¿de veras?

-Si que lo es...Me lo he comprado hace una semana, y tengo mi licencia muggle hace mas de un mes... ¿Quieres que te lleve?... con esto seguro llegaras a tiempo.

-De acuerdo...

Ambos se subieron al auto y Seumas lo puso en marcha.

-¿Y bien?... ¿A donde te llevo?- Harry miro su reloj.

-Mmm... a la casa de Ron, la madriguera... todavía tengo algo de tiempo y le prometí que iríamos juntos...

-¿El también trabaja ahí?

-Si, el padre de Draco nos consiguió empleo a Ron, Hermione y a mi... Trabajamos los cuatro juntos.

-Y... ¿A Ron le sigue gustando...?

-Si, pero ya estará mejor...

-Eso espero...

-¿Y tu?... ¿Como vas con Lavender?

-OH!... no, no, no... Eso ya termino, gracias a Dios... Duro un mes y nada mas por suerte... De verdad es una mujer insoportable, yo no logro comprender como hizo para salir con medio Hogwarts...

-¿Y con quien esta ahora?

-No lo se... espero que con nadie conocido, no quiero tener que verla en algún tipo de reunión...- ambos rieron- ¿Y tu?... ¿Como vas con Ginny?

-Bien, cada vez mejor... Más ahora que vivo con ella... ellos- aclaro.

-¿y hace cuanto que estas con ella?

-La semana pasada, fueron tres años...

-¡¡Wow!!... Yo nunca me imaginaria tres años al lado de Lavender... Menos mal, nunca podría, no me lo perdonaría jamás...- Ambos rieron.

-Bien, aquí es...

-Si... Suerte con tu primer día...

-Gracias... la necesitare.

-Saludos a Ron y a los muchachos... Espero que volvamos a vernos...

-Seguro. Adiós- Se bajo del auto.

Eran las ocho de la noche y Harry seguí con sus encordiosos papeles encerrado en el estúpido cubiculo que tenia como oficina. Hace dos meces que trabajaba ahí, pero parecía como si fueran cinco años, acumulando trabajo y estrés. Pero a la hora de cobrar su parte una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y se olvidaba de todo aquel estrés.

Hermione, por otra parte, estaba emocionada, iba de acá para allá, llevando y trayendo papeles. Lo que mas disfrutaba era cuando debía llevarle algo a Draco, ya que el le agradecía con un dulce beso.

Ese día fue diferente. Ella entro en la pequeña oficina de Draco, y al no encontrarlo a dentro, y con gran disolución, dejo los papeles sobre su escritorio y se marcho directo al baño.

De camino al baño, lo encontró, a Draco, hablando con una chica, muy linda según Hermione. y al terminar de hablar, el la despidió con una palmada en los glúteos, ella solo sonrió.

Hermione, se entristeció. Esa era la forma de ser de Draco, el era muy... Pero a Hermione no le importaba, ya que sabía que ella era la más importante de sus mujeres.

Ya habían pasado tres meces de cuando Ginny se había ido a Hogwarts. Pero Harry le mandaba cartas una vez a la semana y recibía dos a cambio.

Esa tarde llegaría Ginny. Harry descansaba placidamente en su cuarto, total era sábado.

Ginny abrió la puerta, pero no hizo ruido, quería sorprender a Harry. Al notar que no estaba en la cocina, subió cuidadosamente las escaleras y se paro en frente a la puerta del cuarto de Harry y la golpeo suavemente.

-¿Harry?... ¿Puedo pasar?- Al principio nada se escucho.

-¿Ginny?... Llegaste temprano- Por los ruidos que provenían de adentro de la pieza, Ginny dedució que intentaba cambiarse.

-¿Puedo pasar Harry?

-¡No!... Ya estoy aquí- Salio del cuarto. Estaba con el torso desnudo, al parecer, solo había alcanzado a ponerse unos jeans gastados.

-¿Que sucede ahí dentro Harry?

-Nada... ¿Por que preguntas?- Dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-Permiso- Lo corrió y se adentro en el cuarto.

-No Ginny... No entres, por favor...

-¿Que es esto?... ¿Que significa todo esto?- Sollozaba.

-Ginny yo...

-Harry... ¿Te acostaste con otra chica...?- Lloraba- ¿Que es...? ¿Como pudiste...?


	8. Dulce navidad

_**Capítulo 8: "Dulce Navidad"**_

-No Ginny, jamás ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

-A ¿no?- Dijo y destapó el bulto y sin mirar que era dijo- ¡¡Entonces explica esto!!

-Ginny no...- Ginny miró el bulto descubierto. Eran paquetes delicadamente envueltos.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto dejando de llorar.

-Eran mis regalos, mis sorpresas para Navidad... pero ya fue...

-¿Eso era?

-Si...- Ginny lo abrazó.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, yo pensé...

-Descuida, ya está

-¿Cómo pude desconfiar de ti?- Se separó de él- Te amo... Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también- Se besaron dulcemente.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-OH!... ni lo menciones...

-¿Por qué?

-Agotador, muy agotador...Pero me pagan bien- Ginny sonrió.

-¡Ven!... Vamos a tomar un té ¿quieres?... tengo que contarte un par de cosas.

A las nueve de la noche Harry y Ginny habían terminado de armar la mesa navideña. Ron que se había vestido presentable, bajó las escaleras atándose la corbata.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Ah!... Por ahí... Harry ¿Puedes ayudarme?... no se como se hace este nudo...

-Apresúrense- chilló Ginny. El timbre sonó- ¡Son ellos!

Ginny se adelantó a abrir la puerta.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- Dijeron Hermione y Draco al unísono, y extendieron las manos llenas de regalos.

-Gracias, igualmente- Hermione abrazó a Ginny.

-¿Cómo va el colegio?

-Bien, creo...

-Estudia mucho eh!, te estaré vigilando...- Le sonrió.

-De acuerdo

Harry saludó a Draco y luego a Hermione, Ron, hizo lo mismo.

Durante la comida...

-¿Y a ustedes como le va en el trabajo?- Los cuatro se miraron.

-Bueno, si me dejan responder por todos, creo que esta bien- Dijo Hermione.

-Si, algo estresante- Acotó Harry- Pero dentro de todo, hay cosas peores, creo que esta bien.

-Perfecto- Agregó Ron.

Hablaron toda la noche hasta que fue el momento de brindar. Los cuatro alzaron sus copas y anunciaron el comienzo de la Navidad.

-Bueno, creo que me toca lavar- Dijo Ron.

-No, yo lavaré- indicó Herms.

Ambos fueron a la cocina a lavar, mientras los otros hablaban.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-No se a que te refieres Hermione

-Estuviste callado toda la noche...

-¿Y?

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no había nada que decir...

Al terminar de lavar los platos...

-¡Oye!, ¿que te ocurre?- insistió.

-Nada

-Yo quiero que sepas que... Ron, no me gusta esto...

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que nosotros ya no nos llevamos como antes... Lamento que sufras por mi...

-¿Sufrir?

-Si, tu dijiste...

-Hermione yo tengo novia...

-¡¿Qué?!... Ah!... ¿Si?

-Si, he vuelto con Lavender...

-¡OH!... bueno, felicitaciones, genial por ti...- Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

A Hermione le hervía la sangre, siempre la había celado. Salió de la cocina y Ron se quedó pensando. "¿Cómo fui capaz de mentirle así?... Es solo que... Yo la amo... Que excusa idiota inventé" pensó "Bueno, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Ron volvió a la mesa y vio que Hermione estaba abrazada a su novio pero con la mirada perdida. Ella evitó su mirada el resto de la velada.


	9. Confesiones

_**Capítulo 9: "Confesiones"**_

Una semana luego de navidad, Harry y Ron estaban trabajando en un caso juntos. Hermione apareció en el escritorio de Harry.

-Toma Harry, para ti- Le entregó unos archivos referidos al caso y luego se dio media vuelta sin mirar a Ron y se alejó de allí.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí?- Preguntó Harry desconcertado, a su amigo.

-Creo que se ha enojado conmigo

-¿por qué?

-Por que le mentí, pero ella no lo sabe...

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que salía con Lavender... Pero, no la entiendo, de ser verdad ¿por qué le molesta? "Ella ama a Draco"- Dijo imitando la voz de su amiga- ¡Que me deje en paz!

-No seas tan duro, ella siempre sintió un cariño especial así ti... deberías saberlo.

-¿Y por que sigue con el sabiendo lo que yo siento por ella?...- Harry no supo que decir- Esto es mucho, iré a aclararlo ya...- Se paró de un salto y siguió los pasos de Hermione.

Hermione por otra parte, iba a buscar a Draco. Se dirigió a su oficina. Al llegar, lo vio, estaba sentado frente a su escritorio. Pero no estaba solo. La misma chica que con la que lo había visto semanas atrás, estaba sentada en su escritorio. Traía una remera ajustada roja, y una minifalda negra, dejando sus hermosas piernas al descubierto.

Ella se escondió para que su novio no supiera que ella lo observaba. ¿Por qué le hacía eso?... ¿Acaso el no la amaba?

-Hermione!- Se dio y poso su mano sobre la boca de Ron en señal de silencio.

Hermione tomó a Ron de la mano para irse, pero este se zafó y se adelantó. Allí lo vio a Draco posando una mano en las piernas de la chica. Se dio vuelta y miró fijamente a Hermione.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Hermione?!- Draco, que lo escucho, se levantó de su silla, pero ella actuó más rápido y obligó a Ron a apartarse de ese lugar. Lo condujo a la sala donde se archivaban los papeles que Hermione distribuía. Esa, a la cual solo ella tenía acceso.

Ron se soltó una vez dentro de la sala.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó molesto. Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada- Hermione, ustedes... ¿terminaron?- Ella negó con la cabeza. Ron se dirigió a la puerta, enfadado. Iba en busca de Draco. Pero ella lo tomó de la muñeca y lo detuvo.

-¡No Ron!...-él se dio vuelta.

-Te esta engañando

-No, no lo hace

-¿¿NO??... ¡¡¿¿Como que no??!!

-Así es él- dijo triste- El es muy...

-¿Qué es así?... En cualquier momento te dejará por otra, o quizás peor, quizás ni lo haga... ¡¡Esta jugando contigo!!

-No, no lo hace, el me ama- dijo poco convencida.

-Eso no es amor

-Déjalo así, a mi no me importa, yo lo amo, y se que el también me ama a mi, esa es solo su forma de ser.

-Hermione, no puedes dejarlo así.

-¡Ron no te metas más en mi vida!... por favor -agregó- Yo lo amo- dijo tratando de convencerse a si misma, pero sin éxito alguno.

-Eso no parece amor... ¡No!... No es verdad, tu no lo amas... por que sabes que el tampoco te ama a ti... No te mientas más Hermione.

-¡¡Ya métete en tus cosas!!- Dijo llorando- ¡Ve con Lavender!... ¡Ámala y déjame en paz a mi!

-¡¡No!!... ¡Aguarda!- Se detuvo- ¿estas celosa?- Ella se detuvo a pensar.

-¡Claro que no!- Contesto con obviedad.

-A mi me parece que si- Dijo acorralándola contra la pared.

-¡No!... No es así- Dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Quieres saber algo?...- Le dijo acercándose más aún- Es mentira... No estoy con ella, solo fue una mentira.

-Una... ¿Mentira?... Me... ¿me mentiste?- Dijo más nerviosa por la cercanía-

-Si, como tu lo haces conmigo... Es mentira que lo amas...

-Yo no te...- Pero ella no pudo continuar, ya que Ron la acorraló por completo y la besó con furia. Hermione se sorprendió, pero no le disgustó. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella también lo besaba, reaccionó y lo separó de ella.

-¡Ron!... ¿Como te atreves a...?

-¿Qué?- Dijo ingenuo.

-No puedo creer...

-¿A quien me decías que amabas?

-yo... yo amo a... a...

-¡¡Lo sabía!!... Estas confundida. El beso te confundió ¿verdad?... Pero si te gusto.

-¡No digas taradeses Ron!... Tu no me...- Sacudió su cabeza- Tu no me gustas, y yo amo a Draco...

-Seguro- Y dicho esto salió de la sala dejando sola y confundida a Hermione. Ella no sabía que sentir, por un lado estaba contenta, Ron siempre le había gustado, pero por el otro, sentía que hacía mal, ella estaba con Draco, pero el era tan... mujeriego. Estaba confundida. Sin embargo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y con su mano toco la boca anteriormente besada, y suspiro.


	10. Because I Love You With All My Heart

_**Capitulo 10: Because I love you with all my Heart**_

A dos meses de que Ginny volviera, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco habían progresado mucho en el trabajo, a tal punto que todos tenían la misma posibilidad de ser elegidos para ser ministros de magia. Todos excepto Draco, que era el que seguramente ocuparía el puesto, era el que más cerca estaba de alcanzarlo y luego Harry.

Ese mes pasó rápido para los cuatro.

Era viernes, Ron caminaba contento por las oficinas, dentro de una hora salía del trabajo y luego iría a cobrar el sueldo de ese mes. Iba en busca de Draco, ya que el tenía unas papeleras que debía trabajar. Pero se detuvo a observar, ya que estaban Draco y Hermione hablando muy bajo.

-¿Por qué estás tan alterada? ¿Qué te sucede?

- Estoy harta de que a todas las chicas que veas pasar le toques su gran trasero, o que coquetees con ellas. ¡Por Favor Draco! Estamos saliendo.

-Yo… Yo no las toco, sólo que en vez de saludarlas con las manos, las saludo, bueno tu sabes… Es mi forma de ser.

-Pero no me gusta. ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si estuviese coqueteando con todos aquí? O peor, con Harry o Ron que son tus amigos ¿Eh? ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Ron se extrañó, ¿acaso no era eso lo que hacían ellos dos, coquetear?. Draco se levantó de un salto, enojado

-¿Estás coqueteando con ellos?

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero…

-No me contestaste

-Claro que no Draco. Si dejaras de mirar a cualquier muchacha y pusieras tus hermosos ojos grises en mi por unos segundos, sabrías que no – Y dicho esto Hermione salió de la oficina de Draco dejándolo con la boca abierta.

Hermione salió disgustada pero, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se olvido de todo aquello. Ron la había tomado de la mano.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No Ron, ahora no.

-Por Favor – Hermione no tenía fuerzas para pelear también con él – Necesito hablar a solas… ¿Dónde podríamos…?

-¡Ven!, pero por favor que sea rápido tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – Ron asintió con la cabeza. Hermione y Ron se dirigieron a la oficina de Hermione, lo cual, por cierto, era muy grande. Al llegar ahí, cerró la puerta. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Espero que no te moleste lo que voy a decirte, es que yo escuché su pelea, fue un error yo solo…

-No te preocupes – Dijo con cara cansada.

-So lo hago, te veo a ti, y veo sufrimiento. ¿Qué pasó con tu alegría?

-Ron, yo no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

- No te voy a obligar, solo quiero a decirte lo que opino, ¿Me dejarás?

- Creo que no hay opción – Rin se acercó a Hermione y le tomó ambas manos. Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-Creo que Draco te hace mal, no puedes seguir con él – Hermione no entendía. ¿En qué momento, Ron empezó a entrometerse en su vida? Le soltó las manos y se apartó como con miedo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- No te hace bien, mira esas peleas.

-Siempre peleamos, pero igual nos amamos.

-Pero él está con todas las chicas.

-Ron, por favor, deja de meterte en mi vida.

-Sólo lo digo por tu bien.

-¿Mi bien?... Creí que eras mi amigo.

-Y lo soy

-Entonces ¿por qué me haces esto?

-¿Qué hago?

-Ya te dije que lo amo… No puedes hacerme esto todos los días, yo… Ron esto me confunde mucho y lo sabes… y, si lo sabes ¿por qué me haces esto?... Yo te dije, de haber sabido antes lo que te pasaba conmigo, sabes que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero no lo fueron… Y, si algo tiene que pasar entre nosotros, pasará, si no, déjame vivir a mí – Dijo casi sin aire. Ron no supo que decir, simplemente atinó a besarla dulcemente. Hermione lo tomó por sorpresa, pero reaccionó lo más rápido que puso, lo separó de ella y lo abofeteó. - ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Le preguntó llorando.

-Porque te amo Hermione

-No lo hagas… Deja de amarme.

-¡No! ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Porque me duele – Le dijo llorando aún más – Me duele verte sufrir así por mí y no poder hacer nada. Me duele no poder tenerte conmigo, pero es así, yo estoy con Draco. Te lo pido de rodillas – Ella se arrodilló ante Ron – Déjame en paz. No puedo seguir así… - Ella lloraba cada vez más – Déjame vivir – Ron había comprendido todo.

La miró y se fue, Hermione se quedó llorando y destruida en su oficina.


	11. Un simple acuerdo

_**Capítulo 11: Un Simple Acuerdo**_

Eran las nueve de la mañana. Harry se levantó de su cama, se bañó y bajó a prepararse un té. Cuando ya lo había preparado, el timbre sonó, Harry fue a abrir la puerta. Eran Draco y Hermione.

-¡Hola! – Dijo Harry sorprendido

-¡Hola Harry! – Le sonrió Hermione – Disculpa que hallamos venido a esta hora, es que Draco les tiene información – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

- No hay problema, adelante – Al sentarse les ofreció té, pero ninguno quiso.

-Harry, mañana vuelve Ginny ¿No? – Preguntó Draco.

-Sí, su último día en Hogwarts – Dijo melancólico.

-¿Te ha contado?... Habrá una fiesta.

-¿Dónde?

-En mi casa, irán todos los Griffindor graduados este año y el anterior, y algunos Slythering, pero prometo que no harán problemas.

-¿Eso quiere decir, Ginny y nosotros?

-Exacto… ¿No es genial? – Preguntó Hermione

-Sí que lo es… Espero que pueda Ginny.

-Ella ya sabe, y puede. Le avisé por lechuza – inquirió Hermione.

-Genial

-Entonces… ¿Tú y Ron vienen? – Preguntó Draco.

-Seguro

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ron? Tengo que hablar con él.

Está en su cuarto. Ésta semana ha estado algo nervioso

-Ya vuelvo

-De acuerdo – Dijeron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo

Hermione subió al cuarto de Ron y tocó la puerta suavemente

-¡Harry, te dije que no saldré! – Gritó ya que había música muy alta sonando dentro de la pieza. Hermione abrió la puerta con cuidado. Ron giró la vista hacia la puerta.

-¡Hermione! – Se levantó y con un movimiento de varita apagó la música.

-Ron, tengo que hablar contigo sobre… Bueno tú sabes, nuestra charla

-Creí que habíamos dejado todo claro.

-Es que, verás… Lamento lo que pasó, todo lo que dije… Estaba muy confundida y enojada. Tu sabes que causas un efecto muy particular en mi – Dijo sonrojándose.

-¡Mira! – Le dijo cortante – Yo te dejé de molestar cuando me lo pediste ¿No?... No vengas a disculparte, porque eso generará una confusión en mí… si ahora me dices todo lo que mencionaste el otro día, no fue real, yo me estaré creando falsas esperanzas.

-No todo fue mentira. Yo te dije también que si algo tendría que pasar, pasaría… Voy a ser sincera contigo… Yo si amo a Draco, pero tu eres diferente. ¡Verás! Una parte de mi quiere que lo nuestro se dé. Pero la otra me dice que amo a Draco… Estoy muy confundida y no quiero confundirte a ti también, por eso te digo que todo eso que te dije, la mayoría de las cosas, dije sin pensarlas.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Significa que, estoy pensando seriamente en comenzar de cero con mi vida. Porque, como tu dijiste, no creo que me haga bien la relación que tengo con Draco – Ron sonrió, pero no quería ilusionarse. Hermione lo abrazó- Sólo dame algo de tiempo, por favor.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Es que acaso me pides que sea tu amante? – Hermione sonrió.

-En realidad – Dijo separándose de Ron – lo que pido es un poco de distancia hasta aclarar mis ideas.

Ron no entendía, primero le pedía que sean amantes y luego algo de distancia

-Haz como quieras – Le dijo borrando la sonrisa.

-Pero Ron…

-No, si quieres distancia, habrá distancia, pero será de verdad, así que no me busques hasta que estés lista ¿Si?

-De acuerdo – Le dijo y salió del cuarto con la cabeza gacha.


	12. Graduada

_**Capítulo 12: Graduada**_

Al día siguiente y, faltando menos de una semana para la fiesta, Ginny se apareció en su pieza y se cambió. Ya era graduada en el séptimo, y último, curso del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y aún traía su antigua túnica.

Luego de cambiarse, miró la habitación de Harry, estaba muy ordenada y vacía. Bajó sigilosamente las escaleras, quería sorprender a Harry. Allí lo vio, estaba parado en la cocina mirando algo semejante a un diario y con una taza de té en la otra mano.

Bajaba el último escalón, cuando éste crujió, ella se detuvo en seco. Harry apoyo el diario y la taza de té en la mesa, y cuando iba a girar la vista hacia Ginny, ella movió la varita e hizo aparecer un pañuelo en los ojos de Harry impidiéndolo, así, que la vea. Harry palpo el pañuelo con ambas manos, pero Ginny tomó sus manos a tiempo para que no se lo quitara. Harry no tenía idea de quién podría ser.

Ginny con una mano rodeó la cintura de Harry y la atrajo hacia ella abrazándolo. Luego se puso en puntas de pie para llegar a los labios de Harry y darle un cálido beso. Harry sonrió y le susurró al oído…

-¡Felicitaciones! Al fin graduada - Ginny se sorprendió y le quitó el pañuelo.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – Preguntó molesta.

-¿Cómo no reconocería tus labios? – Le volvió a sonreír. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te extrañé

-Yo también…

-¡Ah! Me olvidaba… ¿Draco te contó lo de la fiesta?

-Si, pero… ¿Qué festejar?

-Nuestra graduación y el aniversario de la muerte de Voldemort.

-Ah…

-Son excusas para festejar, pero no nos viene mal…

-No, no está mal – Sonrió. Volvieron a besarse.

**demasiado cortiiito...**

**pero compensan los 3 caps que subí ;) **

**P... **

**Besoo y gracias...**

**muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**besoo!**

**DiaBliTa**


	13. ¿Sólo una simple fiesta? No lo creo

**Capítulo 13: ¿Sólo una simple fiesta?... No lo creo.**

Sonó el timbre de la mansión Malfoy. Hermione se aprovechó a abrir la puerta. Eran Ginny, Harry y Ron. Ginny tenía una pollera hasta las rodillas con dos tajos en el costado, era de color negro, y una remera de un solo hombro, de manga larga acampanada, esto se ajustaba a la pequeña cintura de Ginny y resaltaba el busto, era roja y negra. Ginny se adelantó y la saludó. Luego Harry. Ron no reaccionó, ella estaba bellísima. Traía una pollera con corte diagonal, color blanca y ondulada, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa color negro. Estaba con el pelo suelto y apenas maquillada en los ojos. Se dieron la mano y se adentraron en la mansión.

Era enorme, la sala de estar tenía una mesa a lo largo llena de pequeños platos con diferentes variedades de comida. Y luego había pequeños mesas con graciosas sillas alrededor.

Luego había una escalera que llevaba a un pasillo que se comunicaba con todas las habitaciones.

Comenzó a sonar el timbre y, en menos de cinco minutos, la mansión estaba llena.

Draco, Harry y Ron estaban en una mesa bebiendo algo de wisky que Draco había conseguido, la botella estaba llena. Harry y Ron, sólo tomaron un vaso pequeño para probar, pero Draco, que estaba algo nervioso, vació la mitad de la botella. Estaba realmente ebrio, pero no se le notaba, tenía equilibrio y coherencia, pero no razonaba nada.

Draco paró de tomar y miró hacia la mesa en que Hermione, Ginny y Lavender hablaban. Se levantó y se dirigió allí

-Hermione ¿Podemos hablar?

-Seguro amor. Ya vuelvo chicas – Draco tomó de la muñeca a Hermione y la dirigió a su habitación. Se sentó en su gran cama y le indicó a ella que también lo haga.

-Hermione te amo – Ella sólo le sonrió. No sabía si lo amaba

-Yo también te quiero – Le dijo siendo lo único que atinó a modular.

-Entonces… - Dijo acercándose a ella y acariciándole hombro – Podríamos… - Le decía mientras le desabrochaba el primer botón de su blusa.

-No Draco, ya te lo dije, yo, no estoy lista – Le dijo corriéndose

-Sí que lo estás.

-No, aléjate por favor – Pero Draco se puso encima de ella y comenzó a desabrocharle los demás botones dejando descubierto su corpiño blanco – Draco déjame – Forcejeaba

-No, no quiero…

FLASH BACK DE RON

Cuando vió subir las escaleras a Hermione y Draco comenzó a tomar cada vez más hasta que vació la botella de wisky.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? – Preguntó Harry

-¿No lo sabes? – Dijo señalando con la mirada a Hermione y Draco que subían las escaleras - ¿Qué crees que pasará allá arriba Harry? ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Lavender, que vio como tomaba Ron, aprovechó para acercarse.

-¿Ron, puedes venir un segundo?

-¿Para qué?

-Sólo quiero decirte algo a solas – Dijo mirando a Harry con desprecio

-De acuerdo, no me tardo Harry – Lavender tomó su muñeca y también lo había llevado al segundo piso. Abrió la puerta y encontraron a Draco y Hermione forcejeando.

-¡Draco déjame!

-No, no quiero…

Ron, que había estado ebrio hasta unos segundos, todo el alcohol que había en su organismo pareció no hacerle efecto ya que estaba más cuerdo que nunca.

-¿No la oíste? ¡¡ SUÉLTALA!! – Le gritó furioso Ron

-No te metas Ron

-Si no la sueltas…

-¿Qué? – Dijo mirándolo amenazante. Ron no dijo nada y Draco siguió con lo suyo. Ron estaba rojo de la furia, se acercó a Draco y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó hacia atrás, lejos de Hermione. Comenzó a pegarle, pero no reaccionaba. Harry y Ginny, que habían escuchado el raro alboroto, subieron rápido y se encontraron con aquella escena. Ginny echó a Lavender, quien, al parecer, se estaba divirtiendo y miró a Hermione y comprendió todo Hermione, que recién reaccionaba fue a abrazar a Ginny.

Harry, por otra parte, corrió hacia Ron y lo separó de Draco. Éste estaba hecho trizas, pero igualmente se levantó y miró a Ron con enfado, iba a salir de la pieza y miró a Hermione con una mirada vengativa.

-Hermione ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Ginny

-Si… Gracias – Luego miró a Ron quien todavía miraba a Draco

-¡Ven!, vamos a tomar algo – Le dijo Ginny a Harry

- Si, ya voy Ginny – Harry y Ginny se fueron. Hermione abrazó a Ron. Éste se sorprendió

-Gracias Ron – Se separó de él. Ron estaba enfadado.

-¿No te parece que ya fue demasiado? – Le retó aún enfadado.

-Sólo está ebrio.

-Como quieras – Y dicho esto, Ron dio media vuelta – Te espero abajo

Hermione salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salió de allí se acordó de que había dejado algunas cosas en la habitación de Draco. Se dirigió allí y entró. Se quedó helada. Allí estaba Draco y… y… ¿Esa era Pansy Parkinson? Hermione cerró la puerta de un golpe y salió llorando. Ron, que venía detrás de ella para decirle que la esperaban con un té, tropezó con ella. Herminio lo abrazó fuerte y se echó a llorar descontroladamente.

-Por favor Ron, sácame de aquí – Le susurró al oído entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó? – Se preocupó dejando a su enfado de lado

-Solo sácame de aquí – Le susurró llorando aún más.

-De acuerdo, ven – Ron la tomó y pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Hermione abrazándola y consolándola. Bajaron las escaleras, Ginny y Harry, que los vieron así se preocuparon

-¿Qué pasó Hermione? – Preguntó Ginny tomando su mano.

-Nada, estoy bien – Se secó las lágrimas – Solo quiero irme a casa

-No irás a tu casa, necesitas compañía, vendrás conmigo – Le dijo Ron

-Nosotros también nos vamos ¿No Harry? Esto apesta.

-Sí… no nos dejarán aquí solos ¿verdad? – Dijo Harry

-Bueno, vamos

Los cuatro aparecieron en la casa de Ron. Ginny y Haryy se despidieron, querían darles algo de espacio a sus amigos.

Hermione se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Quieres un té? – Le preguntó Ron poniendo agua a calentar.

-Si, por favor

-Supongo, que no quieres hablar

-Supones bien, pero no me vendría nada mal desahogarme un poco.

-De acuerdo, te escucho – Dijo poniendo el agua en dos tazas.

-El estaba muy ebrio… - Trató de convencerse

-¿O sea que eso justifica, que tiene derecho a sobrepasarse contigo?

-No, claro que no, pero es entendible.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Lo que no entiendo es…

-Aguarda – Se dio vuelta para mirarla - ¿Eso es tan normal en él que no te importa?

-No es que no me importe – Ron agarró las tazas – Pero ya me ha sucedido.

Ron dejó caer, sin querer, una de las tazas, confundido, esta se hizo añicos.

-O sea- Dijo sin importarle lo que había pasado y llevándole la otra a Hermione - ¿Ya había tratado de… bueno tú sabes… Ya intentó sobrepasarse contigo antes?

-Si, varias veces a decir verdad… Pero es invendible, tiene dos años más que yo casi, casi, y además, nunca fue nada grave, siempre lo pude sobrellevar.

-Hermione, ¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad de esto? – Dijo sentándose a su lado, preocupado

-No es grave, es normal en una pareja que uno de los dos quiere ese contacto y el otro no esté listo… Lo que no es normal es que reaccione como reaccionó.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó?

-Por favor, si te lo digo… Esto es vergonzoso para mí y doloroso, por cierto… Ya me avergonzó mucho que nos vieras en esa etapa…

-Hermione, yo soy tu amigo… ¿Acaso no entiendes el significado de una mistad como la nuestra? – Ella sonrió.

-Bueno… ¿Pero quedará entre nosotros? – Ron asintió con la cabeza – Luego de todo eso, me fui al baño, ahí me acordé que me había olvidado un par de cosas en la habitación de Draco y cuando entre en ella… - Hermione no pudo seguir, tenía un nudo en la garganta y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasó Hermione?

-Cuando entre… - Prosiguió – Estaba con Pansy Parkinson…

-¿Y? – Hermione se sorprendió.

-¿No entiendes? Ella estaba saciando el deseo de Draco. – Ron no entendió - ¡Se acostó con ella Ron! – Le dijo alterada y se derrumbó en llantos.

-¿¡QUE!?

-¡Si!... Y no entiendo porque… No entiendo porqué me hizo esto – Lloró. Ron se acercó y la abrazó. Hubo un silencio incómodo. Ron no sabía que decir.

-Creo que te hará bien dormir un poco… Todo se arreglará mañana

"And I want to Belive you,

When you tell me that at all be ok.

Yes I trade to belive you

But I don´t... Tomorrow meaby I change

Y yo quiero creerte

Cuando me dices que todo estaría bien

Si, yo trato de creerte,

Pero no puedo… Mañana quizás cambie

-De acuerdo

Ambos subieron, pero Ron se vio en un apuro cuando notó que todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas, excepto la suya. Llegaron a su cuarto.

-Tú duerme en la cama, yo buscaré unas colchas y dormiré en el piso.

-No Ron, yo en el piso, no quiero molestarte.

-No lo haces, yo te invité.

-La cama es suficientemente grande, podemos compartirla – Ron la miró nervioso y se sonrojó – Tranquilo – Le dijo – Dormiremos vestidos – Le sonrió.

Ambos se acostaron mirándose a la cara. Se quedaron hablando y, riendo de vez en cuando.


	14. Fue solo un pequeño error

**Capítulo 14: "Fue solo un pequeño error"**

Al día siguiente se despertó y vio la cara angelical que Ron tenía al dormir y sonrió. No lo quería despertar, pero le besó la frente y se levantó sin hacer ruido. Bajó a la cocina pero se detuvo.

Harry y Ginny estaban en la cocina. Ginny llenaba la pava con agua y la ponía a calentar, y Harry abrazaba a Ginny por la espalda y besaba su cuello tiernamente.

-¡Harry! – Se quejó – Trato de hacer té.

-Lo sé – Continuó.

-¿No me vas a dejar?

-No

-Pero... está bien – Ginny dejó la pava calentando y se dio vuelta para ver a Harry. Ella lo besó.

-Te amo.

-Yo también – Lo volvió a besar.

-Estaba pensando... ¡¿Qué!? A veces pienso – Sonrió – Estaba pensando... Faltan pocos días para nuestro cuarto año de noviazgo.

-Es verdad – Recordó Ginny - ¿Qué hacemos?

-Ni idea.

-¡Hola Hermione! – La saludó Ginny que acababa de verla.

-¡Hola!

-¿Quieres un té? El agua ya está.

-Bueno – Ginny tomó dos tazas y sirvió el té. Luego, tomó una y se la dio a Hermione y la otra la agarró para ella.

-Bueno, yo me voy a bañar – Dijo y besó a Harry. Harry y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa.

-Mira esto – Le dijo Harry dándole "El Profeta". Hermione lo tomó y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Cambio de planes en el Ministerio _

_Anoche, en la mansión de los Malfoy, hubo un gran revuelo, por lo que encontraron culpable al señor Draco Malfoy, quien estaba anteriormente postulado para ministro de magia, y era la mejor elección, pero luego de lo sucedido, el ministerio completo, votó por un cambio de postulantes. Es así como ahora, el mejor candidato pasa a ser el señor Harry Potter, quien al parecer lleva solo un año trabajando para el ministerio. _

El artículo seguía detallando, pero Hermione había leído sólo el primer párrafo, que era el que contenía la información necesaria.

-¡Esto es genial Harry! – Le sonrió

-Sí que lo es ¿no? Pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Y Draco? ¿Cómo se sentiría? – Preguntó Harry.

-Se lo merece. Nunca se mereció ser candidato a ministro – Harry sonrió. El timbre sonó.

-No te preocupes, voy yo. – Le dijo Harry.

Harry abrió la puerta y vio a la persona que menos esperaba ver.

-Hola Harry...

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le dijo molesto

-Felicitaciones por lo del ministerio.

-Te he preguntado algo.

-Vengo a ver a Hermione.

-No Draco, ella no está bien.

¿Puedes dejarme a mí en esto?

-Es mi amiga – Levantó un poco el tono de voz.

-¿Quién es Harry? – Se acercó Hermione - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! – Le dijo e intentó cerrar la puerta. Pero Draco pasó su mano en esta y le impidió hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó molesta.

-Hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo. Harry ¿te molestaría? – Harry se acercó a Hermione.

-Estaré en la cocina si me necesitas – Le susurró para que Draco no lo escuchara.

-De acuerdo. Gracias – Harry se fue y ella cerró la puerta quedándose afuera de la casa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo quería disculparme, me siento como un idiota...

-Eres un idiota.

-Lo sé... Yo no quise, no quise...

-¿No quisiste qué? ¿Engañarme con todas las chicas que se te cruzaban? ¿No quisiste convencerme de hacer algo que no quiero? ¿No quisiste propasarte conmigo? O ¿No quisiste acostarte con Parkinson?... ¿Eh?... Respóndeme – Le dijo furiosa.

-Hermione yo...

-Tu nada... Basta... Lo nuestro se acabó para siempre, me harté de ti.

-No Hermione, no me digas eso, yo te amo...

-¡No!, no me amas, sino, no me hubieras hecho esto.

-No estaba conciente.

-Sí lo estabas... Siempre lo estás – Le gritó – Yo no estuve conciente todo este tiempo...Una relación de tres años ¿para qué? ¿Para arruinarla así? No Draco... ¡No!...

-Hermione, solo te pido una segunda oportunidad.

-No lo sé... Dame tiempo.

-Pero...

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer – Le gritó – Deja de presionarme... Vuelve dentro de un mes... Sí, es tiempo suficiente... Ahí te podré decir – Le dijo más tranquila

-De acuerdo- Se resignó

Hermione entró de nuevo a la cocina, pero no tenía nada que pensar, nunca lo perdonaría. Todo el amor que le tenía se había esfumado, ya no significaba nada. Pero, cuando recordaba los hermosos momentos que habían pasado, se confundía.


	15. Nada serio Todavía

**Capítulo 15:_ Nada serio... Todavía_**

Pasada una semana de la pelea con Draco, Hermione ni se acordaba de él, la estaba pasando de maravilla con Ron.

-¡No se preocupen!... – Gritó Hermione – Yo cocino, dejen de pelearse – Harry y Ron bajaron las escaleras en una carrera.

-No! Yo cocino – Dijo Harry

-No! Hoy me toca a mí – Dijo Ron. Ambos se habían detenido enfrente de Hermione. Esta estaba sentada en la mesa riendo

-Volvieron a caer – Les dijo riendo – No entiendo porque les gusta tanto cocina. Hay chicos! – Suspiró - ¿Dónde se habían metido? Ya no se encuentran unos como ustedes en todos lados – rió

-¿Te burlas de nosotros? – Preguntó Ron

-Claro que no. ¿Cómo haría eso? – Ron y Harry se miraron y rieron

-Creo que debemos enseñarte a no meterte con nosotros – Dijo Ron mirando a Harry. Este asintió con la cabeza, ambos subieron las escaleras y no bajaron más.

-¿Chicos? – Preguntó Hermione - ¿Adónde fueron?

-Aquí – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo que habían aparecido detrás de ella y, los dos la tomaron a Hermione. Harry por las piernas y Ron por su espalda. La alzaron con mucha facilidad y la llevaron fuera de la casa

-No!! – Gritaba divertida – Me hacen cosquillas... Por favor!!!

-¿La soltamos? – Preguntó Ron, Harry asintió con la cabeza – Tu lo pediste... – La soltaron en el lago que había al lado de la madriguera.

Hermione cayó al agua. Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando. Al ver que no aparecía se miraron preocupados. Pero Ron no dudo, se tiró al agua, Harry hizo lo mismo

-¡Ajá! Los engañé – Dijo Hermione que había salido y estaba al borde del lago. Ambos asomaron la cabeza, se volvieron a mirar y luego tomaron de los tobillos a Hermione y la sumergieron de nuevo.

Al salir a la superficie los tres rieron

-¿Por qué ríen tanto? ¿Qué hacen allí? – Preguntó Ginny que recién llegaba de hacer compras

-Bueno, se acabó mi libertad.- Sonrió Harry. Salió del agua y se secó con un giro de su varita y cargó las bolsas de Ginny

-Bien, a cocinar

-No te preocupes Ron, ya compré algo, solo hay que calentar

-OH!... De acuerdo – Ginny y Harry se metieron en la casa. Hermione abrazó a Ron por la espalda. Este se sorprendió, se quedó helado.

-Te quiero Ron – Le susurró al oído - - Siempre lo haré

-Mas te vale – Le dijo dándose vuelta para verla y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas. Hermione intentó escabullirse pero no lo logró, así que desapareció. Ron se quedó quieto intentando saber dónde estaba Hermione. Hasta que la vio asomada a la ventana de la pieza de Ron. Este apareció a su lado y la acorraló contra la ventana apoyando su mano en la pared. Hermione sonreía

-Te me escapaste...

-Si...- Ron se acercó para besarla, pero ella se escabulló haciendo que Ron bese la ventana

-Lo hiciste otra vez – Se quejó

-Ron, aguarda – lo detuvo con ambas manos al ver que se le acercaba de nuevo

-¿Qué?

-Antes de dar este gran paso... No estoy segura de esto

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué no?

-Porque antes debo cortar definitivamente con Draco, el piensa que puedo llegar a perdonarlo

-¿Qué? Hermione no te entiendo – Dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Es que el me pidió una segunda oportunidad

¿Y se la darás? Todo este tiempo... ¿Estuviste jugando conmigo?

-No, claro que no

-¿Pero le darás su segunda oportunidad?

-No! No lo haré... lo que yo dije es que primero debo decirle a él que lo nuestro terminó. No quiero estar contigo y que él piense que aún hay esperanzas... ¿Me comprendes?

-Sí, seguro, como siempre, debo esperar – y dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta y tomó de la aldaba

-No Ron... – Lo tomó del brazo y lo besó con furia – No quiero esperar. Solo digo, nada serio hasta dentro de un par de semanas cuando le diga la verdad – Volvió a besarlo

- Mm... Creo que no me importaría – Y volvió a besarla


	16. Una hermosa velada

Capítulo 16: Una Maravillosa Velada

Una semana luego de eso, Harry y Ginny paseaban por un parque muy bello. Se sentaron en el parque

-¿Harry?

-¿Si amor?

- ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que estoy embarazada? – Harry la miró sorprendido

-Primero, te diría que es imposible al menos viniendo de mi – le sonrió – y segundo... ¿Quieres mi opinión?

-Bueno

-Ginny, solo piénsalo, tienes 18 años, como te verías con un hijo tan rápido. Eres muy joven... No creo que te haga bien – negó con la cabeza. Ginny se detuvo de pensar.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no me importaría perder mi juventud, porque igual estaría a tu lado ¿no?

-Sí, pero... De todas formas, ¿por qué discutimos esto?

-Porque... – se detuvo a pensar – da igual

-No, dime

-Es solo que, tú ya tienes 19 años ¿no? ... ¿No has pensado que quieres de tu vida?

-Claro que sí... estar contigo – Ella sonrió y lo besó

-Yo estaba pensando... No se, tal vez estudiar alguna materia muggle, ¿tú que piensas?

-Que es genial... Pero ¿qué tiene que ver con lo anterior?

-No se, solo quería saber que pasaría... si seguirás conmigo – Harry la miró enfadado

-Claro que lo haría... Ginny ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-No se, soy algo insegura

-No lo seas – la besó

A la noche Harry estaba preparando la mesa para Ginny y para él, ya que Ron y Hermione habían ido a bailar (idea de Hermione) a un boliche para magos. Ginny había ido a averiguar las diferentes materias que podía estudiar. Y Harry la quería sorprender ya que era su cuarto aniversario juntos. Había colocado velas a ambos costados de cada escalón de la escalera, para que cuando Ginny bajara se sorprendiera, ya que ella siempre aparecía en su cuarto.

Ginny llegó a su cuarto y encontró un vestido negro brillante sobre su cama con una carta.

"Solo póntelo, te prometo que te gustará. Y baja a cenar te estoy esperando ansioso. Te ama. Harry"

Ginny sonrió. Tomó el vestido, era genial. Se lo colocó y se maquilló delicadamente. En cuanto a su pelo se lo soltó y lo peinó. Luego se colocó una pequeña gargantilla que Harry le había regalado el año anterior. Ella nunca le había regalado grandes cosas, pero ese año tenía el regalo perfecto.

Bajó delicadamente por la escaleras y Harry estaba parado al pié de la escalera con una rosa de un color rojo pasión.

Al verla, Harry entreabrió la boca. Le quedaba bellísimo. Era un vestido muy delicado, que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y tenía un pequeño tajo en un costado. Pero Harry no se quedaba atrás, él estaba elegantemente vestido con un smoking con una rosa, parecida a la que traía en la mano, en su bolsillo.

-Estás preciosa Ginny – Le dijo cuando había bajado todos los escalones y dándole la rosa. Se besaron.

-Igualmente – le sonrió

La invitó a sentarse en la cabeza de la mesa y cuando lo hizo le corrió la silla caballerosamente. En el medio de la mesa había prendidas dos velas rojas.

-Antes que nada, Harry, quiero darte mi obsequio – Sacó un paquete de su pequeña cartera – ¡Ten! – Harry le sonrió, lo tomó y la besó. Luego lo abrió, traía un par de llaves

-¿Qué es?

-¡Mira ven! – Le tomó la mano y lo dirigió afuera de la casa, dónde había un auto parecido al de Seumas pero de un color negro. – ¡Feliz aniversario! – Harry estaba paralizado.

-¿Esto es para mi?

-Sí, por todos los regalos que te debía.

-Ginny pero, no tenías que...

-No me importa, yo te amo y me gustaría que lo tengas, ya no lo puedo devolver... Estuve ahorrando toda mi vida...

-¿Y te lo gastaste en mí?

-¡Tu eres mi vida! – Harry la tomó del cuello y la besó

-Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

-Yo también


	17. Las fuerzas del amor

Capítulo 17: Las fuerzas del amor

Una semana luego del aniversario de Harry y Ginny, Hermione se estaba despertando. Al levantarse se cambió.

Bajó a la cocina, allí estaba Ron sentado en la mesa.

-Hola Hermione

-Hola – Ella le dio un beso en su mejilla

-¿Hablarás con Draco?

-No, ya vendrá él.

-De acuerdo – Ron se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto

-¡Ron! – Le gritó antes de que subiera. El se detuvo y se acercó a ella – De todas formas ¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Si

-Yo... yo creo que... No, no creo nada... – Sacudió su cabeza – Yo te amo – Ron sabía que le gustaba, pero ¿amarlo? ¿No era mucho? – Solo era eso – El se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído

-No todo lo que me amarás... lo verás, cuando me ames del todo, enloquecerás – le sonrió

-Igual te amo – El se detuvo

-Yo también – Hermione esperaba su cálido beso. Pero Ron le besó la nariz dulcemente. El timbre sonó – Yo voy, tu preparate el té

-De acuerdo dijo desilusionada

Ron abrió la puerta

-Hola Ron

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar con Hermione, ¿está?

-No para ti

-¡Oye! Yo no quise pelearme contigo, lo siento

-Yo tampoco, ni te quise ni me gusta golpearte. Pero le llegas a hacer algo así a Hermione otra vez y te juro que dejaré mis gustos al lado para darte una paliza, peor a la anterior.

-Gracias – le dijo- Ahora, ¿dónde está?

-No está

-Vamos, ella me dijo que venga

-Aguarda un segundo – cerró la puerta – Herminio, Draco quiere hablarte

-Aguarda... Acá estoy – Hermione estaba con la taza de té.

-Lavaré los platos, cualquier inconveniente, bueno tu sabes, adiós.

-Adiós, gracias

Hermione salió

-Hola Draco

-Hola ¡Oye! Tengo algo importante que decir.

-Yo también

-Yo primero-De acuerdo

-Aquella noche, bueno ya me disculpé, pero ahora hay algo más grave aún. Pansy, ella está embarazada – Hermione dejó caer la taza sin querer. Ron apareció

-Descuida fui yo, lo lamento – Ron se fue - ¿Qué?

-Sí, es que bueno, simplemente pasó... Y ahora mi deber es dejar de ser un idiota y concentrarme en mi hijo

-Creo que sí

-Así que... ¿Qué me tenías que decir?

-Nada...

-¿Puedo pedirte un beso y un abrazo de despedida a una linda relación? – Hermione dudó - ¡Por favor!

-De acuerdo – Hermione lo abrazó y lo besó, pero no sintió nada. Ron, que había lavado todo, guardó un plato y los vio, se enfureció.

Subió a su pieza sin saber qué hacer.

Hermione, ya cuando se despidió de Draco, subió en busca de Ron para contarle.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo vio parado al lado de la ventana, melancólico, cerró la puerta

-¿Ron? ¿Qué pasa?

-Felicitaciones por volver con Draco – Dijo de mala gana

-¡No!, no te equivoques, no he vuelto con él... Eso sólo fue un beso de despedida de la relación, él me lo pidió

-¿Y si te pedía toda una noche? Creí haberte escuchado, dijiste que me amabas. No lo creo.

-Ron no te enojes conmigo, mírame... ¿Puedes mirarme? – Ron se dio vuelta – Ron, yo te amo con todo mi corazón. Es verdad, hice mal, no me di cuenta, lo siento... ¿Podrás perdonarme?

- No lo sé – dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Te lo explicaré ¿de acuerdo?... Aquella noche Pansy quedó embarazada – Ron la miró extrañado – El venía a despedirse porque se haría cargo de, según él, su error

-¿O sea que terminaron?

-Sí, ahora soy toda tuya. Te amo – Se acercó para besarlo pero Ron se apartó

-No, tu no me amas, sólo estás confundida porque el te dejó

-¡Claro que no! Yo, yo te lo había dicho antes... tu siempre supiste que me gustabas... Además, tu me hiciste olvidarme de él... Yo estoy enamorada, pero de ti... -Y, si me dices que no ahora, no importa, te esperaré toda la vida

-Yo también te amo, sólo que estoy confundido

-Tu sabes yo... te esperaré

-Te amo – le susurró al oído – No te haré esperar – Hermione lo besó apasionadamente

Hermione seguía besándolo, no quería despegarse de él. Tomó la remera de Ron y se la quitó suavemente dejándolo al descubierto sus grandes abdominales y sus formados músculos

-Hermione – le dijo entre besos - ¿Estás segura?

-Más que nunca

Él le quitó su blusa y tomó los breteles del corpiño de ella...


	18. Un día de Grandes Sorpresas

Capítulo 18: Un día de Grandes Sorpresas

Pasaron dos meses desde la "aventura" de Hermione y Ron, ellos habían sido novios desde entonces.

Era el día de cumpleaños de Ron. Volvió de trabajar exhausto de tanto festejo.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ron! – Dijeron Ginny y Harry al unísono

-¡Gracias! – Les respondió

Los tres se sentaron a comer.

-¿Y Hermione? – Preguntó Harry

-Dijo que volvería algo más tarde

Terminaron de comer y Hermione apareció en la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola a todos... Ron tengo que hablar contigo ¡Ya!

-Sí – se levantó extrañado

-Por cierto ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

-Gracias – Cuando se encontraron en la habitación de Ron, ambos se sentaron en la cama.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa.

-¡Parecía urgente!... ¿Podríamos...? – Preguntó Harry. Ambos se miraron

-Si – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ambos sacaron un par de orejas extensibles.

-Ron hoy fui al médico

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes? – Se preocupó

-Nada, bueno si algo tengo, pero nada malo

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, tú ya tienes 20 años y yo en unos meses también así que...

-Deja de dar vueltas... Me preocupas

-Bueno yo... Estoy embarazada de un bebé de dos meses... Será hijo tuyo – Dijo sollozando

-¿Escuchaste Harry? ¡Seré tía! – Dijo Ginny. Harry se sorprendió

-¿Qué opinas Ron? – Ron no se veía alegre

-Yo... No lo sé... – Dijo preocupado

-¿Qué crees que le diga? – preguntó Harry

-No lo sé – Se preocupó Ginny

-¿No te alegra? – Le dijo Hermione

-¿Alegrarme? – Se sorprendió. Harry y Ginny se miraron preocupados - ¿Cómo me voy a alegrar? – Hermione paró su sonrisa – Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que nadie me ha dado en la vida... ¿Cómo crees? Seré padre... – Le sonrió. Harry y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron

-Te amo – Le dijo Ron feliz

-Yo también – y dicho esto Ron tomó con las dos manos el cuello de su novia y la besó apasionadamente

Harry se quitó las orejas extensibles y le sonrió a su novia, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¡Qué emoción! – Le dijo Ginny

-Si

-Pero igual... Me siento mal

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes?

-Siempre somos últimos en todo Harry – Le dijo con un puchero. Harry puso cara de enfado.

-Tu eres muy chica para estar embarazada

-Sí, pero siempre somos últimos

-No es verdad

-¿A no?

-No y te lo demostraré – Harry se levantó y corrió la silla para atrás, Ginny lo seguía con la mirada. Harry se agachó y tomó un paquete y lo abrió delante de los ojos de Ginny, esta se emocionó- Bueno, estaba buscando el momento apropiado, me alegro de no habértelo dado antes ya que este es el mejor momento. Ginny ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – A Ginny se le humedecieron los ojos – Hace más de nueve años que te conozco y la mitad que estamos saliendo, y con la charla que tuvimos en el parque me hiciste pensar, y recordé, que el propósito de mi existencia es para estar a tu lado... Así que... ¿Qué dices?

-Que te amo – Le dijo llorando – Y... sí, por supuesto que quiero – Y dicho esto se agachó y lo abrazó. Luego lo besó. Ron y Hermione bajaron abrazados.

-¡Harry! ¡Seré padre!

-Lo sé – Le dijo aún mirando a Ginny con amor – Y yo seré esposo

-¿Qué? – Ron y Hermione se miraron confundidos

-Sí, Harry me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté – Dijo Ginny sonriendo

FIN... Pero continuará!!... ;)

**feliz navidad y prospero año 2007!!**

**besoos!**


End file.
